What if?
by Icecreamrocks113
Summary: What if Guy Germaine had a sister? What if she went to school with the Hawks? What if? Please give it a shot. It's different. Shows other perspectives.
1. Late again!

Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own the Ducks, Disney does. I only created Alexandra and my other O/C's

A/N This story takes place between the first and second movie. (It starts on the 1st one) Just so you peeps know. ;-D

I wake up as usual 6 a.m. sharp to go to school with my brother Guy and then sleep at his hockey practice. I just find hockey weird. I decide to get dressed after taking a shower and I wear blue jeans, a purple shirt and my black converse. I let my hair loose and put a hair band around my dirty blond hair. When I go downstairs to get myself some breakfast I'm not surprised to realize that Guy is nowhere to be seen, as always. I decide to eat "Captain Crunch". When I finish my cereal bowl I go back upstairs to figure out what Guy is doing when I hear his alarm burst out of his room. I forgot to tamper with it in his sleep so that he would wake up earlier or he managed to sleep through it, which is highly unlikely. When he comes out of his room he's wearing jeans and a random shirt he found lying around his room. The first thing he says is:

Guy: Alex, did you tamper with the alarm clock again?

Alexandra: No, if I had I'd probably already be at "preppy school". Now hurry and eat breakfast so that I might at least arrive on time!

I go to school in Edina, which is not as close as Guy's school which is at Minneapolis. Sadly I got a scholarship for all my school years and everyone that attends there excluding my best friend Cass and I lives in the zone. Cassandra Flores is a brunette with really dark brown hair and green eyes. She has light brunette skin and lives in Minneapolis.

Guy interrupts my thoughts by saying:

Guy: C.Q. don't worry about being late. You're the teacher's pet and one of the most popular girls there.

Alexandra: I guess you've got a point there. But still, I have to walk all the way to Edina. You only walk to Minneapolis from the bus stop. See you at the lake after school?

Guy did have a point for once in his life. I was teacher's pet and extremely popular. After all I'm cheerleader captain and in Edina that's a pretty big deal. Even most of "The Hawks" which are the school's hockey team were less popular than me. Believe it or not I am not a typical "dumb cheerleader that only knows how to giggle". I'm actually quite smart and do very good at school.

Guy: Sure, unless one of those Evita like Hawks slow you down.

Alexandra: Don't worry about those snobs. They already know that I'm off boundaries.

At this point we were already at the bus stop because Guy forgot breakfast. When we get on the bus we are greeted by everyone. We already know them all and they know us. The bus driver asks me:

Fred the bus driver: He woke up late again, right?

Alexandra: You say?

We get to out seats and I ask Guy

Alexandra: So, how's the team doing? Are you still coach-less?

Guy: Yeah, and it seems like the guys get worse day by day.

Alexandra: How are things with a certain Moreau doing?

Guy: *blushes*

Alexandra: So you guys are finally officially a "thing"? Took you long enough!

The ride to Minneapolis is shorter than expected because Thank Goodness Fred knows that we are in a hurry! When we get there I recognize a black Ferrari 500 that belongs to my best friend Cassandra's mother. I run over to the Ferrari after saying goodbye to Guy, when I get to the car Cass opens the door for me. When I get in, I realize that apparently Adam Banks, my other actual friend since before popularity was inside the car.

Adam & Cassandra: Hey there Alex!

Alexandra: Hi Adam, hi Cass! Thanks for the lift Ms. Flores. If you hadn't been here I would probably had arrived way later to school.

Cassandra: Don't worry about it Alex, you already know that I live in this zone so it's not a big deal.

Alexandra: I mean it Cass! I'll get you something, anything you want!

Cassandra: Now that you mention it, there is something I would like…

Mrs. Flores: Cassandra! I didn't raise you to ask for things in return when you do someone a favor.

Adam & Alexandra: *trying too hard not to laugh while facing each other.*

Cassandra: Sorry mom!

While Cass and her mom argue about manners and who knows what, I turn to face Adam again.

Adam: So…

Alexandra: So…

Adam: Why are you so late this time?

Alexandra: My brother overslept, as usual. Why are you here?

Adam: Why do you ask?

Alexandra: Because you live at Edina. You didn't need a lift all the way from Minneapolis.

Adam: Cass called me. She said that you were probably going to be late, so here I am.

Alexandra: We're here. Cass, wake up!

Alexandra & Adam: Thanks Mrs. Flores.

Mrs. Flores: Don't worry about it kids, Should I come to pick you up?

Alexandra: No, thanks Mrs. Flores, I have to go to the lake, my brother has hockey practice. Come on guys!

Mrs. Flores: See you around Alex, and for the thousand time, call me Nina.

When we get out of the car we run into the school and part to our classes. I share all the classes with Cass, but only some with Adam. We're the most popular kids at school because Cass and I are cheerleader co-captains and Adam is the top scorer of the Hawks. So life is easy for us three and sometimes the geeks offer to do our homework but depending on the subject we accept or politely decline these offers. Well at least Banksie and I because Cassandra over there always accepts not having to do homework.

Cass and I walk to Algebra class while Adam walks to History.

Mr. Porter's class is the most boring class ever! Here's where I accept the geeks help with the homework or at least an explanation. Cass is sitting next to me and she passes me a paper note. When I open it I read: "Is there something between Banksie and you going on? You would make a cute couple." I just sigh and answer "No, where is this going?" I pass it to her with an 'Don't try to lie to me, I know you too well' type of smirk. She just sighs in defeat and scribbles something. When she passes me the note I read it "That's what I want you to do. Go in a date with Adam" I scribble back "Cass, you can't push any of us to go on a date with each other and if you though that I'd ask a guy out just to make up to you for saving me then you're HELLA INSANE". After I pass her the note the class goes by slowly and without any other note from Cass. When Mr. Porter allows us to put our things away Cass and I as always start talking.

Cassandra: Why?

Alexandra: Because I don't like asking out guys when they perfectly can ask ME out!

Cassandra: Yeah. I see your point. Do you like Banksie?

Alexandra: Two questions in which way? And Why do you ask so much about our little Hawk?

We know that Adam Banks HATES to be called Banksie, Preppy, Little, Cake-Eater, and a bunch of other things. That's why Cass and I call him all of those names, to see who he likes best and is more patient to. For now I'm winning, to the point that he's threatened Cass before and I'm the only thing that keeps him from killing her bare handed.

Cassandra: Liking as a boyfriend and because you two are as adorable as heck!

Just then Adam Banks to the rescue, God remind me to thank him. He just appeared from behind us and asked

Adam: Who are you guys talking about?

Alexandra: Just about a Preppy, Little guy called Banksie.

Adam: Oh Alex! Do you ever learn not to mess with me?

Alexandra: OMG! Im sooo scared! Adam, you keep forgetting that I have my brother's hockey team and this whole darn school to save me from your threats.

Adam: Yeah, you've got a point.

Alexandra: I know I do! Thanks for admitting my point. Let me fill you in with Cassandra's newest idea. She thinks that because she's my bestie she can tell me to go and ask you out because she wants me to and because she did me a favor. Isn't she out of her mind?If we get to date you'll have to ask me out, not the other way around. Well we're here, English class with Miss O'Neal.

Adam: I agree, you shouldn't ask someone out just because she says so and why is she "shipping"us? Lets get to our seats. Miss O'Neal will be here any moment now.

Paige O'Neal: Hello class. I'm glad to see you all here. This semester's assignment is for the class to act the famous play of "Romeo and Juliet" written by William Shakespeare. Now everyone come here and get your scripts. Then I'll give you your characters and we'll start practicing at the auditorium, where all our classes starting today will take place. Remember to call me Paige unless there's another teacher in the room.

After we all get our scripts and head back to our seats Paige starts calling everyone's name and their character when she gets to Cass she says:

Paige: Cassandra Flores, you'll be Juliet's nurse. Now the leading roles of Romeo and Juliet go to Adam Banks and C.Q. Germaine.

Alexandra: What? Are you telling me that I'll play Juliet? Why?

Paige: Yes Alex, you'll be Juliet because I believe in you.

Alexandra: If you insist Paige. Shall we go to the auditorium?

Paige: That we shall.

Thanks for reading the first chapter, I spent all day long yesterday writing it so please review!

Icecreamrocks113


	2. Romeo and Juliet

_Previously_

 _Alex: What? Are you telling me that I'll play Julliet? Why?_

Adam's POV

I was just as shocked as Alex when Paige asked me to be Romeo. Specially when my crush is Julliet and her brother hates me so. I was thinking as I saw a paper note fall in front of me on the stage. I opened it to find it was for me. Cassandra sent it. It said "Banksie, be honest with me here. Would you consider dating Alexandra?" There were two squares. One said "Nope" and the other said "... Maybe..." I'm pretty sure I blushed as I ticked the "maybe" box and passed it to Cass, the only girl I have ever threathened in my life, she knows about my feelings towards C. Q. Why is she nicknamed C. Q. though? I should ask her someday. Well, back to the play. We're starting with the masquerade scene.

C. Q./ Alex's POV

We're finally at the auditorium and and sadly I have to be Juliet, I already tried convincing Ms. O'Neil to change my role with Cass but achieved nothing. Apparently she also ships Adam and I. Most of the school does anyway, as we are the most popular "couple" here. And we're expected to like each other, which I don't think is true because I know for a fact that it's probably one-sided as Adam sees me like a sister, sadly, because the only reason I ignored Cassandra's wish is because I don't want Banksie to go through anything that could ruin our friendship. We're going to start the scene and as Juliet I need to be there.

I answered my lines when it was my turn as we are in the scene with Romeo and my first conversation, which felt smoothly as Adam and I were doing just fine until he stopped talking.

Adam: _"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged"_

Paige: Now Romeo, kiss Juliet.

Adam and Alex: What!? Are you insane!?

I saw him blushing, while I was too. Everyone there was expecting us to kiss. In front of the whole class. It was going to be my first kiss, believe it or not. I saw Adam take a step forward while I stood there, waiting for impact, but with my eyes open. We were only inches away when we both stepped forward and finally kissed. I closed my eyes and kissed Adam back as he technically had started kissing me. It felt so right, like we were meant to be. Love, that's what it is, I think. It was your typical cliche kiss, but it felt magical. We stayed like that for a while until he pulled away. I was brought back to reality and continued the play.

*School's over*

I was walking out of my class when I felt someone's hand holding mine. Something else happened, but I can´t remember. My mind is too fuzy. I turned around and saw Adam standing besides me and smiling at me. I immediately looked down, blushing like a cherry. I gathered up the courage and asked him.

Alex: Why are we holding hands?

Adam: Does it make you uncomfortable?

Alex: It's not that, I just feel a bit akward because I-i-i...

Adam interrupted me by pecking my lips and asking the question I dreamt of: "C. Q. Will you be my girlfriend?" i just kissed him and said "I think that's your answer **_boyfriend"_**

A.N The lines Adam said before the kiss are actual lines from the script of Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare, scene V and that's how I picture the scene. Only the O/Cs are mine.


	3. Confession

**I´m back! Oddly enough after hours of publishing chapter 8 on my other story titled "Gabrielle Eaton" And now on to the story. You know the drill.**

 ** _Adam´s POV_**

 _"_ _Adam and Alex: What!? Are you insane!?"_

This is my chance to kiss my best friend and crush. How lucky am I?

I look at Alex and she´s stunned so I decide to take the first step and walk towards her. When we were only inches apart she also starts walking in my direction. I make the first move and kiss her lips. She doesn´t seem to mind too much r else she would have already pushed me away. I close my eyes and focus on her lips, they´re soft and warm. Soon enough I feel her kissing back. Turns out my love wasn´t one-sided after all.

A while later I break the kiss as I don´t think it would be appropriate for us to kiss all class long. Thank God English is today´s last period. I want to confess my feelings to Alex now that I know she will accept me. I wait for her outside the auditorium and I pull her to our secret place behind the school.

Alex: Banksie, what are we doing here?

Adam: I need to tell you something. I´ve had a crush on you since the day I met you Alex. That´s why I´m more patient towards you. I know you might not feel the same way but I needed to get it off my chest. Can I kiss you? One last time? Please?

She looks confused but nods slowly. I take a step towards her and give her a slight peck.

We slowly return to the main building while holding. When she realizes, she looks down blushing. Then she asks me:

Alex: Why are we holding hands?

Adam: Does it make you uncomfortable?

Alex: It´s not that, I just feel a bit awkward because I-I-I…

I don't let her finish and kiss her.

Adam: C. Q. will you be my girlfriend?

She finally kissed me and said "I think that´s your answer **_boyfriend"_**

I felt like the happiest guy in this world. And I´m not single anymore. I just hope her brother doesn´t kill me when he finds out.

 ** _C.Q./Alex´s POV_**

 _"_ _I think that´s your answer_ _ **Boyfriend"**_

We continued walking down the hall holding hands when our dearest Cass decided to appear and fangirl. She then decided to ask:

Cass: Are you official yet?

Adam and C.Q: *slowly nod and blush*

Cass: I knew my plan would work.

C.Q: What plan Cassie? Are you suggesting it was your idea for us to be Romeo and Juliette? Did you also wish for us to start practicing scene V? *Takes a step toward Cassandra*

Cass: *starts backing off after slowly nodding*

Alex: Where do you think you´re going? *gets closer to Cass and hugs her* Thanks. *smiles*

Cassandra: So, you´re saying you´re not mad?

Adam: Why would we be?

Alex: My Little Preppy prince has a point. I would have thought he saw me as his sibling if it weren´t for your plan.

Adam: *Looks at C.Q* You sure try to test my patience C.Q.

Alex: *Hugs Adam* You wouldn´t hurt me, would you **_boyfriend_**?

Adam: You have a valid point. *Smiles at Alex* Can I walk you to your brother´s hockey practice?

Alex: Sure.

With that said, we say goodbye to Cassandra and head towards the lake, which is close to my house. He starts a conversation about my brother and his team finding out. The Hawks and my brother´s team are sworn enemies. The only reason they haven´t murdered Adam yet is because I convinced them not to. When we arrive, Connie walks up to us and starts talking to Adam. She´s the only girl in the team so I´m closer to her and she knows about my crush on the Hawk, they seem to be on good terms.

Connie turns to face me and says:

Connie: What´s up with the holding hands guys?

Adam and Alex: *tomato mode on* We are kind of an "item" now.

Alex: Please don´t say anything, specially to Guy.

Guy: *appears out of thin air*Tell me what? Why is Banks here C.Q.?

Alex: He was just protecting me from the other guys in Edina. You know how they get when I walk alone to your practice.

Guy: OK then. Why are you holding hands though?

Adam: Please don´t kill me Guy. *hides behind C.Q.* We are k-kind o-o-of d-dating.

Guy: It could be worse.

Alex: Aren´t you going to try to beat him to a pulp?

Guy: Nope, I don´t want you to hate me sis. As long as he doesn´t hurt you or P.D.A in front of me, then it´s fine. I trust this guy and we´re not in "Romeo and Juliet" era so there´s nothing I can do to stop you.

Connie: True. We support you Alex, you can choose who to date or not. Also, we know you can take on anyone here and bet them with strategy so the guys don´t want to be on your bad side.

Just then Cassandra decides to call me…

 **Cliffhanger! Please don´t hate me. It´s all I could come up with.**

 **IceCreamRocks113.**


End file.
